


Kill Huggy Bear

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Huggy’s friend, Dewey, begs Huggy to return money he’s unknowingly stolen from the mob in a candy store heist. When Dewey’s girlfriend hears he’s returning the cash, she gets her paramour to steal the money from Huggy, thereby causing the mob to put a hit out on Huggy.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Kill Huggy Bear


    KILL HUGGY BEAR
    
    Season 1, Episode 8
    
    Original Airdate: October 29, 1975
    
    Written by: Fred Freiberger
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: Michael Schultz
    
    Summary: Huggy’s friend, Dewey, begs Huggy to return money he’s unknowingly stolen from the mob in a candy store heist. When Dewey’s girlfriend hears he’s returning the cash, she gets her paramour to steal the money from Huggy, thereby causing the mob to put a hit out on Huggy.  
    
    Cast
    
    

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Dick Anthony Williams ... Harry Martin

Gloria Edwards ... Sarah Kingston

Hamilton Camp ... Lou Malinda

Roger Robinson ... Dewey Hughes

Marilyn Coleman ... Jennie (as Marilyn B. Coleman)

Ed Cambridge ... Roy Jones

Wally Taylor ... Angie

Adina Ross ... Receptionist

Dan Howard ... Jerry

Cal Haynes ... Officer Bill

Don Peters ... Sam
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Candy Store**
    
    HUGHES: I'll take that.
    
    JONES: Beat it, punk.
    
    HUGHES: I'll take that sack. Give me that sack. You heard me right. This is a gun. It's gonna kill you. Give me that sack.  Give it to me.
    
    JENNIE: I want the police.
    
    HUGHES: Give me that sack!
    
    JONES: Yeah, sure, man.
    
    HUGHES: Oh. Oh. Oh, man.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    STARSKY: What's this? An electric antenna. Start the engine.
    
    HUTCH: It's not gonna do any good.
    
    STARSKY: Will you start the engine? Hear that?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, it's an engine.
    
    STARSKY: Well, rev it up. Get the feel of it.
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: Zebra 3.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, I can't hear. Hey!
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER; 2-11 at Fourth and Hayes. Units Baker 6 and Zebra 3 respond, Code 3.
    
    STARSKY: Zebra 3. Roger out.
    
    STARSKY; Slide over. I'll drive.
    
    HUTCH; No, no, wait a second. I'll give it a whirl.
    
    STARSKY: With your fingers, man, not your feet.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hughes' Car**
    
    HUGHES: Oh, man. Oh, man!
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Candy Store**
    
    JONES: So this punk, he came in, and he stole a few candy bars. That's all. Oh, man, it's no real problem. Forget it.
    
    STARSKY: A bullet hole may be no trouble to you, but if we ignore it, can you imagine the trouble the NAACP will give us? Get an ambulance.
    
    HUTCH: How about a description?
    
    JONES: Well, he was wearing a stocking mask. I couldn't really tell.
    
    STARSKY: What about his hands? Were they black, white, wearing gloves?
    
    JONES: Everything happened so fast, I don't know. 
    
    JENNIE: So when I saw what was happening. I went into that phone booth there and called the police.
    
    HUTCH: If more citizens did that, there'd be less crime.
    
    JENNIE: I know. And then he ran out and got into a car, a '73 Ford.
    
    HUTCH: '73 Ford.
    
    JENNIE: My son's got one just like it. A brown '73.
    
    HUTCH: He got into a brown '73 Ford?
    
    JENNIE: No, my son's car is brown. He got into a light-green '73.
    
    HUTCH: Okay. Light-green.
    
    JENNIE: And then he got into that car, you know, busted up the fender, and then went around the corner.
    
    HUTCH: Did you get the license number?
    
    JENNIE: No, I didn't.
    
    HUTCH: Well, thank you very much. You've been very helpful.
    
    JENNIE: Hey, wait a minute. What about my dime?
    
    HUTCH: Your dime?
    
    JENNIE: Yeah, I don't mind being a good citizen, as long as it don't cost me nothing. Now, I put a dime in that pay phone.
    
    HUTCH: You see, what you gotta do is put in a requisition. Just a second. Starsk?
    
    STARSKY: All right. While you figure that out, I'll be outside. Now, what do you want?
    
    HUTCH: Do you have a dime?
    
    STARSKY: What for?
    
    HUTCH: Well, this lady called the police...
    
    JENNIE: And I want my dime back.
    
    STARSKY: Well, you gotta put in a requisition, you see. It's a pink little form...
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, just give her a dime.
    
    STARSKY: One dime.
    
    JENNIE: Thank you.
    
    HUTCH: Thank you. Anything?
    
    STARSKY: The guy's been shot in the shoulder and ripped off, but he wants to forget it. Maybe you can figure him out.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - The Pits**
    
    HUGGY: That candy store's a front for a numbers drop. I don't know what kind of trouble you in.
    
    HUGHES: Well, you've got to get me out of it.
    
    HUGGY: Oh, not me, Dewey. I don't want no part of it. Them gangsters are mean. You gonna have to figure your own way out of it.
    
    HUGHES: You owe me, Huggy. You owe me. I saved you in that Eastside rumble. The cats would've killed you.
    
    HUGGY: Dewey, I've been taking your falls ever since that rumble. Now, I'm getting tired of it.
    
    HUGHES: Hey, just this one last time, Huggy. Just get me out of this.
    
    HUGGY: Last time, and you off my back forever?
    
    HUGHES: Forever, man. Forever. Just get this dough back to the mob.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Malinda's Office**
    
    MALINDA: Yeah?
    
    SECRETARY: A Mr. Huggy Bear. He says it's important. Something about a grocery store.
    
    MALINDA: Go ahead, Huggy.
    
    HUGGY: Lou. I've just been contacted by the heist cat who knocked off your numbers bank.
    
    MALINDA: Yeah.
    
    HUGGY: Well, he didn't know whose toes he was stepping on.
    
    MALINDA: Have you got the merchandise?
    
    HUGGY: Yeah, it's 100 percent intact. He wants to give it all back, if all is forgiven. Can you send somebody over for it?
    
    MALINDA: Not a chance. The money goes back to the candy store, and you deliver it.
    
    HUGGY: Hey, Lou, come on, I can't do that. My place is just starting to jump.
    
    MALINDA: You want the deal, you do it our way.
    
    HUGGY: Okay, okay. But it'll have to be after I close. Yeah, 2:00 in the morning. 
    
    MALINDA: Okay, someone will be waiting. And, Huggy? 
    
    HUGGY: Yeah?
    
    MALINDA: Now that you have it, it's your responsibility.
    
    MALINDA: Right, Lou. Later.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - The Pits**
    
    HUGHES: Hey, Huggy. Huggy. The cops are crawling all over my car.
    
    HUGGY: Dewey, you don't have a car. 
    
    HUGHES: It's the one I used in the robbery.
    
    HUGGY: So they got a make on the car. What's the sweat? It's stolen, isn't it? It's the car you stole to do the job, right?
    
    HUGHES: No. It's my girlfriend's car. She's gonna kill me for getting her mixed up in this.
    
    HUGGY: Well, congratulations. You got a girlfriend.
    
    HUGHES: This ain't no time to be jiving, Huggy. What am I gonna do?
    
    HUGGY: Look, get to your girl and tell her when the Man asks to say that her car was stolen. The fuzz will buy it. It's done all the time.
    
    HUGHES: Solid.
    
    **Exterior - Night - Alley behind The Pits**
    
    STARSKY: Well? What did you think?
    
    HUTCH: It's all right.
    
    STARSKY: All right? Hey, this is one quick car.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, it's fast. There are a lot of fast cars.
    
    STARSKY: No, not fast, quick. There's a difference. With that tuned
    suspension, that trick motor and the four-fives in the rear end...
    
    HUTCH: Starsky. It's red.
    
    STARSKY: Give me those. It's candy-apple-red.
    
    HUTCH: What you got? This is it.
    
    STARSKY: Hello, this is 9W21. Can I have Captain Dobey on a tactical one?
    
    DOBEY: (on phone) Yeah, Starsky?
    
    STARSKY: Captain, we found the car. It's deserted.
    
    DOBEY: Well, it's a start anyway. And I can clear up why the candy man was anxious to keep us out of it. That store's a numbers drop for the mob. The gambling squad's had it under surveillance. 
    
    STARSKY: The score was more than a couple of candy bars.
    
    DOBEY: Right on.. Starsky, I'd sure like to beat the gambling squad out for this one. But don't get into anything you can't handle. If you need help, holler.
    
    STARSKY: Sure, Cap. 
    
    
    **Interior - Night - The Pits**
    
    STARSKY: How's it happening, Hug?
    
    HUTCH: Hey, Huggy, there's a car parked out in your alley.
    
    HUGGY: You guys are always breaking my rhythm.
    
    HUTCH: A '73 Ford. You know where the driver is?
    
    HUGGY: How should I know?
    
    STARSKY: Anyone parks in your alley, you know.
    
    HUGGY: Any cat can pull a car Into my alley and it would stay there until I became aware. And I am not aware of a '73 Ford parked there.
    
    STARSKY: Huggy, it was used in a robbery.
    
    HUGGY: Not now. Come on, you guys. You know that's not my bag.
    
    STARSKY: Come on, Huggy. Level with us.
    
    HUGGY: You accusing me of a heist?
    
    HUTCH: No, nobody's accusing you of anything. You're just being a little foolish.
    
    HUGGY: I don't know what you're talking about.
    
    STARSKY: Tilt. Hey, Hug, you want To keep your balance when you play with the guys that own the marbles.
    
    HUGGY:  Starsky, you know me. Both feet planted solidly on the ground.
    
    HUTCH: Well, Huggy, why don't you pass the word on? If anybody wants that car,
    they can find it at the police garage.
    
    HUGGY: You got it.
    
    
    **Exterior - Night - Alley behind The Pits**
    
    HUTCH: Huggy's holding out.
    
    STARSKY: Uh hm. First time.
    
    HUTCH: The question is, why?
    
    STARSKY: Well, the take was maybe 100,000. For that kind of money, a guy's brains could go out to lunch.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, come on, Starsky, we're talking about Huggy.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Hughes' Apartment**
    
    MARTIN: Expecting somebody?
    
    KINGSTON: Dewey. I told you about Dewey.
    
    MARTIN: You mind getting rid of him?
    
    HUGHES: I called, but your phone is out.
    
    KINGSTON: I thought you were leaving the keys to the car in the mailbox.
    
    HUGHES: The cops got your keys.
    
    KINGSTON: You have got to be jiving me.
    
    HUGHES: That ain't half my troubles. That candy store? It's a numbers drop for Lou Malinda. When I looked in that paper sack, there were no 3, $400, like I expected. There was close to 50,000, got it?
    
    KINGSTON: You call that trouble? I call that a stairway to the stars!
    
    HUGHES: I ain't got it.
    
    KINGSTON: You ain't got it?
    
    HUGHES: Huggy Bear got it. He gonna give it back after he close up tonight.
    
    KINGSTON: Give it back? Why?
    
    HUGHES: Why? So I don't get snuffed out! Now what you got to do is, you got
    to tell the cops the car was stolen. You didn't know anything about that candy store thing.
    
    KINGSTON: You had $50,000 in your hand, and you gave it away? 
    
    DEWEY: Uh hm.
    
    KINGSTON: Dewey, you are the all-time loser. How could you be so dumb?
    
    HUGHES: Listen, it ain't dumb to wanna stay alive.
    
    KINGSTON: My cousin, Harry Martin.
    
    HUGHES: Woman, you think I'm dumb enough to believe that?
    
    MARTIN: Sarah, do you think he's dumb enough to believe that?
    
    KINGSTON: Yeah. I think he's dumb enough.
    
    HUGHES: Wait a minute. Wait a minute.
    
    KINGSTON: Yeah, a minute, Dewey. That's all you were good for. A minute.
    
    HUGHES: S... Sarah, you acting crazy.
    
    MARTIN: "S... Sarah, you acting crazy." 
    
    KINGSTON: Sarah is crazy. 
    
    MARTIN: And Sarah got herself a new man.  
    
    KINGSTON: A new man. A smart man, Dewey. A smart man. 
    
    MARTIN: Not a dumb man. Now, you too dumb to stay alive. Baby, let's get rid of him permanently, and then we can pick 50,000 off the apple tree. Nobody will even know we've been in the orchard. 
    
    KINGSTON: And when they go looking, who will they go looking for?
    
    MARTIN: Huggy Bear.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - The Pits**
    
    HUGGY: Good night, man. Later.
    
    (Huggy is assaulted in alley.) 
    
    HUGGY: Yeah?
    
    MALINDA: Hey, you're late.
    
    HUGGY: Late?
    
    MALINA: Your joint closes at 2. It's after 3.
    
    HUGGY: Hey, Lou, you're not gonna believe this, but I was ripped off.
    
    MALINDA: You're right, Huggy. I don't believe it. Now, deliver the money.
    
    HUGGY: Whoever mugged me got the money.
    
    MALINDA: If that money isn't in our hands in a half an hour, you're a dead man.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hughes (Kingston) Apartment**
    
    KINGSTON: Harry. Harry!
    
    MARTIN: What?
    
    KINGSTON: There's somebody at the door. Should I answer it?
    
    MARTIN: Yeah. Answer it.
    
    STARSKY: Police. May we come in?
    
    KINGSTON: Ah, I guess it's about my car, huh? Well, I'm kind of late for work, so if you just hand over the keys...
    
    HUTCH: We'd love to, but you have to go down to to the police garage and fill out a few forms. We'd like to ask you a few questions. Do you mind?  
    
    STARSKY: We wouldn't bother you, except your car was used in a robbery.
    
    STARSKY: Detective Hutchinson. 
    
    HUTCH: This is Detective Starsky here.
    
    KINGSTON: If we can make it fast.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, sure. When did you report your car as stolen?
    
    KINGSTON: About 5:30, after I'd come from work. I bought this book to read in bed. I left it in the car, so I went down to get it, and no car. Say, my car wasn't smashed or shot up in the robbery, was it?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, no, no, no. Just a dented fender. When you went downstairs to look for that book, did you see anybody suspicious?
    
    KINGSTON: No. Look, if you don't mind, I got a lot of things to do.
    
    STARSKY: Sure. Sorry we had to bother you.
    
    KINGSTON: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: Listen, if you come up with anything that you wanna talk to us about, why don't you give us a call at this number? Okay? T
    
    KINGSTON: Okay>
    
    HUTCH: Thank you.
    
    STARSKY: Nice place.
    
    KINGSTON: We just got ourselves $50,000. Now, I say that we get ourselves out of town.
    
    MARTIN: The way we're gonna make this thing stick, baby, is to not blow our cool. Especially with those two cats sniffing around here.
    
    KINGSTON: I don't know. To me, going to New Orleans would be real cool.
    
    MARTIN: Baby, if you're gone, and the money's gone, it wouldn't be too hard for the police or Lou Malinda to figure it out. Especially if they find out Dewey had a girlfriend. Now, you will go back to your job, I'll go back to my job at that lousy garage, and we just stay rooted.
    
    KINGSTON: For how long?
    
    MARTIN: Long enough for Lou Malinda to find that Huggy Bear.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Pits**
    
    HUGGY: Angie? Angie? Hey, fellows. What it is?  Lou's got to give me more time. Hey, Lou's got to give me some time. Lou's got to give me some time.
    
    SAM: Lou says your time's run out, Huggy Bear.
    
    MUSCLE: Yeah, man, you're about to have an accident. Like...
    
    HUGGY: Take it easy. Hey! Come on, you guys. Now I've got to get insurance.
    
    MUSCLE: Why's a dead man need insurance? Hey, Sam?
    
    HUGGY: Hey, that's a concession. Take it easy!
    
    MUSCLE: We'll never catch him now.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Pits**
    
    STARSKY: Come on, let's move it. Come on.
    
    HUTCH: Anything, Bill? 
    
    OFFICER BILL: Just a lot of broken furniture. Oh, there's a window busted out back.
    
    STARSKY: What's Huggy got himself into?
    
    HUTCH: I don't know. But we better get to him before they do.
    
    STARSKY: If he's got, maybe, 100 grand on him, then what?
    
    HUTCH: We arrest him for robbery.
    
    OFFICER BILL: Captain Dobey's on the radio. Wants to talk to one of you guys.
    
    STARSKY: I'll get it. Thanks. Starsky.
    
    DOBEY: You come up with anything?
    
    STARSKY: Zero.
    
    DOBEY: Maybe I got something for you. We got a call, anonymous. Party claims to have some information on that numbers drop heist. But he's only gonna supply it
    to you or Hutch. There's a storm drain under the 10th Street Bridge. If you're there, he says he'll find you.
    
    STARSKY: Got it.
    
    DOBEY: Starsky, don't be cute. If you need help, call for it.
    
    STARSKY: Hutch is cute. I'm careful.
    
    HUTCH: What does he want? A date?
    
    STARSKY: He wants us to check out a snitch in a storm drain.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Storm Drain**
    
    HUGGY: Starsky! Hutch!
    
    STARSKY: Huggy?
    
    HUGGY: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: What are you doing?
    
    HUGGY: You guys don't help me, then I'm a dead man.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hutch's House**
    
    STARSKY: Okay, Hug, let's start at the beginning. Who, besides Dewey, knew you had the money?
    
    HUGGY: Lou Malinda, Roy Jones, who runs the candy store, and Dewey's girl. She owns the car Dewey used in the heist.
    
    STARSKY: The car parked in your alley?
    
    HUGGY: Sarah Kingston.
    
    HUTCH: I didn't know Dewey had a girl. Maybe we ought to pay Sarah another visit.
    
    HUGGY: Man, you overestimate the power of the police. Now, Dewey was in on the heist. She's not gonna talk to you. Maybe she'll talk to me. Why don't you let me phone her up?
    
    KINGSTON: (on phone) Farnstreet Automotive. Sarah Kingston speaking.
    
    HUGGY: Oh, Ms. Kingston, this is Huggy Bear. I'm a friend of Dewey's.
    
    KINGSTON: Oh, I'm so glad you called. I'm so worried about Dewey. 
    
    HUGGY: I was hoping you'd tell me where I could find him. 
    
    KINGSTON: I made supper for him at my apartment two nights ago, and he left about 9:00, and I haven't heard from him since.
    
    HUGGY: Well, he was with me last night, up until about midnight. When he left, he said he was gonna call you.
    
    KINGSTON: No. And I'm worried sick about him. He was supposed to have lunch with
    me today, and he never showed up. If you hear from him, tell him to get in touch with me right away.
    
    HUGGY: Right. She hasn't heard from him in two days. I've got to find him, man.
    My time is running out.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, well, maybe we can buy you some more time.
    
    HUTCH: Huggy. Towel, clothes, shower.
    
    STARSKY: Lock the door.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Malinda's Office**
    
    starsky: Ma'am, can you tell me where Mr. Malinda's office is?
    
    RECEPTIONIST: Through the gym. May I announce you?
    
    STARSKY: We'll announce ourselves.
    
    RECEPTIONIST: Stick it out and suck it in.
    
    STARSKY: Same to you, sister.
    
    HUTCH: Why don't you pick on somebody your own size.
    
    RECEPTIONIST: What's your size?
    
    HUTCH: Not when I'm on duty.
    
    STARSKY: Hi, Lou. 
    
    MALINDA: Sergeant Starsky, Sergeant Hutchinson.
    
    HUTCH: Lou.
    
    MALINDA: Now, these are my associates, all strong believers in healthy bodies and clean minds.
    
    STARSKY: How are their teeth?
    
    MALINDA: Would you care for something to drink?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, sure. As long as this is an unofficial visit, why not?
    
    MALINDA: Now, what can I do for you... gentlemen?
    
    STARSKY: Let's not pretend we don't know what we're talking about.
    
    MALINDA: You're not drinking your carrot juice.
    
    STARSKY: I noticed. What we wanna talk to you about Huggy Bear.
    
    MALINDA: I don't know what you're saying, but if I did I'd say that Huggy Bear's run out of time. 
    
    HUTCH: Well, Lou, let me put it to you this way. If Huggy Bear stole some bread, would he be dumb enough to call the baker?
    
    MALINDA: Of course, this is only hypothetical, but I'd say that the bread has become of secondary importance. What is important, from the point of view of the original bakers, is to make sure nobody ever gets the idea to knock over a bakery again.
    
    STARSKY: You might suggest to the big baker in the sky that one of his own stooges found the size of the loaf too big to resist temptation.
    
    HUTCH: Like Roy Jones.
    
    MALINDA: I don't know him.
    
    HUTCH: What about one of your clean minds here?
    
    MALINDA: Everybody in this end of town is too smart to go that route.
    
    STARSKY: Okay, Lou. What we suggest is that you forget about the bread. Concentrate on the carrot juice. You want this?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    MALINDA: This has been a stimulating conversation, gentlemen. But excuse us, we
    have to get back to the business of making beautiful bodies out of blubber.
    
    HUTCH: Are you ready to walk that gauntlet of beautiful bodies again, Starsk?
    
    STARSKY: I don't know if I can stand it. See you, Lou.
    
    MALINDA: Yeah.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    STARSKY: Did you see the size of those muscles?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Boy, I'd hate to tangle with one of those guys.
    
    HUTCH: You know, Starsky, you just said the magic word.
    
    STARSKY: What's that?
    
    HUTCH: "Muscle." Too much muscle. Bulk. Those guys are probably on the Big D, anyway.
    
    TARSKY: The Big D?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, it's a drug that promotes the rapid growth of muscle tissue. 
    
    STARSKY: Ohhh. 
    
    hutch: Me, I take a lot of vitamin E and wheat germ. Endurance, agility, that's what's important.
    
    STARSKY: You mean, "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee?"
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, exactly.
    
    STARSKY: You kidding? One of those guys connects with you just once...
    
    HUTCH: Let me tell you something. These guys are so muscle bound, they can't clap their hands, let alone take a swing at you. 
    
    Starsky: Uh huh. 
    
    HUTCH: If you ever get in a scrap with one of them, what you gotta do is lay back. 
    
    STARSKY: Uh huh. 
    
    HUTCH: Jab, shadow-box, until they tire, then bap!
    
    STARSKY: Bap?
    
    HUTCH: Yep. These guys are like statues in a park. They stand around and collect pigeons. You know what I mean?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Pigeons. How about that?
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    STARSKY: We got us a tail.
    
    HUTCH: What do you think?
    
    STARSKY: I think we better pray for pigeons.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Muscles' Car**
    
    SAM: Where did they go?
    
    MUSCLE: How should I know?
    
    SAM: Hey, they're tailing us.
    
    MUSCLE: Let's get out of here.
    
    (Car chase ensues.) 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Parking Lot**
    
    STARSKY: Hey, throw some agility on him, Hutch. Thattaboy! Boom! You got him.
    
    HUTCH: All right, you. All right, now, you want to tell us why you were tailing us?
    
    MUSCLE: Lou wanted to know where Huggy Bear is. And he thought you could lead us to him.
    
    SAM: We were only gonna bring him to Lou. Nobody's gonna lean on him.
    
    STARSKY: Well, you tell Lou that if Huggy Bear's in an accident, like slipping on a banana peel, or falling from a roof or getting hit by a car, he's gonna
    think it's so hot, he's been fried.
    
    HUTCH: And that's nothing official.
    
    STARSKY: On you go.
    
    HUTCH: You enjoy the fight?
    
    STARSKY: You said they were musclemen, nothing to worry about.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, well, it was getting pretty hairy in there.
    
    STARSKY: Well, if he'd knocked you down one more time, I would've come in.
    
    HUTCH: One more time? What have I got, a quota?
    
    STARSKY: Pride. I know that pride of yours.
    
    HUTCH: Next time a guy 3 inches bigger than me and 30 pounds heavier comes at me, you can forget my pride.
    
    STARSKY: "Makeesmo" means nothing to you any more?
    
    HUTCH: It's "machismo."
    
    STARSKY: Machismo means nothing any more?
    
    HUTCH: Stuff it.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hutch's House**
    
    HUGGY: I been calling you all day, man. Now I need help, and you can't help me. Thanks, man.
    
    HUTCH: Huggy.
    
    HUGGY: Did you get me off the hook with Lou?
    
    STARSKY: Not exactly.
    
    HUGGY: All you had to do was buy me time. And I'll get the money back to him.
    
    HUTCH: Huggy, the money isn't the issue any more. He wants the community to know that knocking off a numbers drop is not healthy.
    
    HUGGY: Which means, "Kill Huggy Bear."
    
    HUTCH: Not if we can prove that you were mugged and collar the guy who did it.
    
    STARSKY: Which brings us to Dewey. You gotta give us a line after Dewey.
    
    HUGGY: I've been trying all day. Nobody wants to talk to me. They're scared.
    
    Hutch: (on phone) Yeah. 
    
    DOBEY: (on phone) Got a body on High Ridge, near Crestline. Fits the description
    you circulated of Dewey Hughes. You better get up there.
    
    HUTCH: Yes, sir. They think they found Dewey... dead.
    
    HUGGY: If Dewey's dead, then Lou Malinda did it.
    
    STARSKY: No. If Lou killed him, why would he be after you?
    
    HUGGY: Yeah. Which means if Dewey's dead, I got nowhere to go.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Car Lot**
    
    KINGSTON: Tenth and Cranston. Yes, I'll be there. Coffee machine. They want me at the morgue at 6:00. They say they found Dewey. Oh, Harry, what are we gonna do?
    
    MARTIN: What you're gonna do is be at the morgue at 6:00.
    
    KINGSTON: But you said that they'd never find Dewey. 
    
    MARTIN: Maybe it ain't Dewey.  Maybe it's some other dude. Maybe the meat wagon's on the other end of town. Maybe they don't know where he is yet.
    
    KINGSTON: But we know where he is. Maybe you should go and see if he's still there.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hillside**
    
    POLICE PATHOLOGIST: Time of death was sometime between midnight and 2 a.m. 
    Cause of death, severe blows to the head with a blunt instrument. Pockets are turned inside out. Looks like a plain case of mugging. You need anything, you know where to find me.
    
    STARSKY: You know, just because it looks like a mugging doesn't mean it has to be. He could have had the 50 grand. In that case, whoever killed Dewey's got the money. You here for the view?
    
    HUTCH: Something just doesn't add up.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, well, when you get to it, let me know.
    
    HUTCH: Did you come up with something?
    
    STARSKY: Maybe Lou Malinda knocked off Dewey, huh. Maybe he's making a big show of going after Huggy to send us up a blind alley. Hey, what do you say we pay Lou another visit? Maybe we can bluff him into a false move.
    
    HUTCH: I doubt it.
    
    STARSKY: Okay, you got a better suggestion?
    
    HUTCH: Not yet, but I'm working on it.
    
    STARSKY: You come up with something?
    
    HUTCH: Maybe if I can just zero in on a... Watch it! Starsky, We're picking up speed.
    
    STARSKY: You ought to be a detective.
    
    HUTCH: Hit the brake.
    
    STARSKY: What do you think I'm trying to do?
    
    HUTCH: Well, hit the parking brake.
    
    STARSKY: It won't hold.
    
    HUTCH: Well, jam it into low. Do something! Slow it down!
    
    STARSKY: What'll I do? Drag my feet? Throw out an anchor?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, yeah, do it if it works!
    
    STARSKY: Look, I think you better jump.
    
    HUTCH: Don't be funny.
    
    STARSKY: Look! Jump! You'll be killed.
    
    HUTCH: You jump!
    
    STARSKY: I'm driving, you jump. 
    
    HUTCH: I'll drive, you jump! Watch it! Sarah Kingston!
    
    STARSKY: We were just nearly killed, and you're thinking girls?
    
    HUTCH: No, no, no. No, she said she was in love with Dewey. And at 9:00 in the morning, there was somebody else in her apartment. Now, if Dewey was dead, that
    somebody else had to be another guy.
    
    STARSKY: Nothing!
    
    HUTCH: Also, Starsk, also if Sarah hadn't seen Dewey or heard from him, how was she to know to have reported her car stolen? Dewey told her! That's how she knew. Hey, watch it, Starsk. - This thing has no brakes.
    
    STARSKY: It's in gear, dummy. They cut the brake lines!
    
    HUTCH: That's it. Starsky, all that Sarah and whoever the guy is who cut these brake lines had to do was to knock off Dewey, get rid of Huggy for a while, and they'd have $50,000, and nobody would know it.
    
    STARSKY: And then they got the perfect guy to take the fall. Huggy.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Let's fix these brake lines and go visit Sarah.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hughes (and Kingston) Apartment**
    
    KINGSTON: Rio. That's the place for us. Those cops! They're here. I thought you said you were gonna take care of them. I thought you said you got rid of them.
    
    MARTIN: That's the way it was supposed to be, Baby. Hey, I'll take that.
    
    KINGSTON: Okay, let's get out of here.
    
    MARTIN: No, baby, you stay here and stall them, and I'll tell you where I end up.
    
    KINGSTON: No!
    
    STARSKY: Miss Kingston?
    
    HUTCH: Miss Kingston, open up! Police.
    
    MARTIN: I didn't mean to shove you around. I'd like to take you with me but you'd slow me down.
    
    KINGSTON: Get him. Get him!
    
    STARSKY: Hold it.
    
    (Gunfight ensues.) 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Malinda's Office**
    
    HUGGY: Hey, Lou.
    
    MALINDA: Hi, Huggy.
    
    HUGGY: I hear you're looking for me.
    
    MALINDA: As a matter of fact, I am. Have you got that 50,000? I need it to balance my books.
    
    HUGGY: Gentlemen. The man behind the desk has a question to ask. Something about $50,000.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, Starsky, I guess we did have a conversation about money, right?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, I remember. It took place right in this office, over a glass of carrot juice.
    
    HUTCH: Carrot juice.
    
    MALINDA: That conversation was strictly hypothetical. I made no specific claims.
    
    HUTCH: If you know anyone who wants to make a specific claim, he can do so down at police headquarters.
    
    MALINDA: I have no interest in that 50,000, and I know of no one who does.
    
    STARSKY: I hear you're planning on relocating your business.
    
    MALINDA: I have no such plans.
    
    HUTCH: Make plans. I understand the East Coast is in dire need of beautiful bodies.
    
    MALINDA: Well, maybe Florida. I hear it's pretty warm.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, they got temperature down there. Here, we got heat.
    
    MALINDA: Thanks for the suggestion.
    
    HUTCH: I know how you can cure that.
    
    MUSCLE: How's that?
    
    HUTCH: Less silicone.
    
    STARSKY: Boo. Come on, hero, we'll drop you off.
    
    HUGGY: No, thanks, Starsky. I want to enjoy that light, airy, walking-on-the-pavement feeling again.
    
    END


End file.
